


Challenges

by DuaeCat



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dragon sex, Dragon transformation, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg is common AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeCat
Summary: When Joey challenged Seto Kaiba, it didn't go exactly as planned.





	Challenges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriesOnMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesOnMars/gifts).



Seto Kaiba finally ended the conference call, reaching up to rub at his temples as his tail lashed restlessly behind him. It had been far too long since he’d had a chance to really stretch his wings, it seemed as soon as one issue was dealt with a dozen more popped up that absolutely needed him as the head of Kaiba Corp. As the vast majority of the world’s population either was human, roughly humanoid, or could at least assume such a form, society was built around humans for the most part. Human sized buildings, rooms, furniture, everything. It was an annoyance Seto had dealt with for most of his life, but somehow knowing the very wealth that granted him the space to spend time in his natural form without hassle was what frequently kept him too busy to truly enjoy it was a cruel irony.

The last time he’d been able to spend a few full days on one of his islands had been almost a month ago, but the memory was enough to distract him from all of his current annoyances. He’d entertained a challenger to his territory partially out of boredom, partially because the brash black dragon was handsome enough. He’d won, and even if the challenger had been furious about losing he’d submitted to Seto willingly enough after.

Seto was broken out of his reminiscing by the chirp of the intercom and he growled at it before he pressed the button. “What?”

“There’s someone here demanding to see you, sir,” his secretary’s voice sounded nervous and for good reason. There were almost no good reasons for someone to demand a meeting with him.

“Tell them to make an appointment then,” Seto said flatly, it should have gone without saying, and a frivolous appointment could easily be lost off the calendar once the person was gone.

“You, ah, sir, you might want to take this one now.” That was enough to give him pause, his personal staff usually didn’t bother to contradict him.

“Fine, send them in,” Seto grumbled, straightening up and folding his wings sharply behind him so he presented a properly imposing figure even in his human form. If they’d somehow intimidated his secretary they wouldn’t find him as easy to frighten.

He wasn’t expecting the visitor to just burst through the door, all sound and fury.

“You bastard,” the stranger spat out, shaking a fist at him while Seto just stared.

He was in human form but obviously not human himself, dark wings arched up aggressively behind him and a long scaled tail lashed in an echo of how Seto was expressing his displeasure before. The other most noticeable thing was that he looked like hell, dark shadows bloomed under his eyes and even as animated as he was there was a shaky quality to it, like he was running on adrenaline and spite. It likely had to do with the fact his belly bulged out too far for his frame and he wobbled, wings flaring out to keep his balance.

“This is all your fault,” he continued, and that’s when things clicked into place for Seto.

“You’re the one who chose to challenge me,” Seto said coldly, looking the other over and certain now of what must have happened. “You should have taken the proper precautions.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think I was gonna lose,” the stranger snapped. “You should’a been more careful.”

Seto got up at that, even if the stranger wasn’t short he could still look down on him.

“Why are you here?” Seto asked, keeping his tone level and uninterested. “Do you think I owe you something for that? Come to blackmail me or demand payment? That won’t work out well for you.”

“What?” The guy took a step back, looking up at him in confusion. “No, I just wanted to make sure you knew you were a real bastard.”

“You came in and demanded to see me… so you could yell at me?” Seto shook his head in disbelief, snorting and sitting back down. “Foolish of you, it won’t be safe for you to hold that form much longer and you transformed just for this?”

The fetus growing inside him couldn’t transform yet, and a dragon needed far more space and took more resources than a human form could accommodate.

“I didn’ transform just for this,” he sounded sulky now, as if some of the fight had gone from him and Seto almost missed it. “I don’, I mean… I was hopin’ with the challenge, you already have what? A dozen islands jus’ like it?”

“You don’t have anywhere you can stay in your natural form,” Seto said, almost pitying him. It happened, sometimes. Ideal spaces were expensive, and there were a lot of reasons a dragon might not own one, but most at least had someplace to share.

“Shut up,” the stranger gritted out.

Seto ignored that for the moment. “What’s your name?”

“Joey Wheeler,” he said reluctantly, as he calmed down a little he looked even more wobbly, like spite had been the only thing keeping him going.

Seto watched him, thoughts turning themselves over in his head. If Joey had demanded anything of him he would have refused on principle, he owned him nothing after all. Joey had lost, it was his responsibility to deal with the consequences. This didn’t have the feeling of a scam either, Seto was very familiar with people lying and trying to manipulate him, thinking just that because he was relatively young he would be controllable. They were always wrong about that.

No, this was exactly what it seemed, a brash half-thought out idea, not unlike the one that had gotten Joey into the situation in the first place. He was angry, so he’d wanted to yell at him without thinking things through any further. Seto made his decision.

“Come with me,” he said abruptly, catching Joey by surprise.

“Why? Where are we going?” Joey demanded, but he followed after him as Seto left his office.

“To the roof,” Seto said without elaborating.

“What? Why? So you have room to transform or somethin’?” Joey asked.

“Do you always ask so many questions?” Seto asked rhetorically, as he stepped into the elevator. The stairs might have been faster, but he wasn’t sure how well Joey would have managed them and he didn’t think he’d admit it if he couldn’t make it.

“Maybe I wouldn’t need to if you actually said somethin’ useful,” Joey shot back, standing awkwardly in the elevator, pressing a hand briefly to the small of his back above his tail like he was trying to soothe away an ache before he realized Seto could see him, taking his hand away and standing a little straighter.

“Fine, then as long as you don’t piss me off I have somewhere you can stay,” Seto said, stepping out onto the roof and starting to walk to get enough distance from the elevator so he could transform.

“Wait, really? What counts as pissing you off?” Joey trotted awkwardly behind him.

Seto paused, stretching out his wings and his tail slowly swaying back and forth behind him as he thought of a way to try and keep the answer brief. “Don’t steal anything or break anything, or do anything stupid.” With a mental twist he started shifting, the silvery white scales of his wings and tail spreading out to cover vulnerable skin even as the minor spell on his clothing activated to send them into storage until he shifted back.

Joey didn’t seem to have such a spell, and he tugged his clothing off a little self-consciously, holding them as he changed. It was strange, Seto always thought, that their human forms frequently reflected so little of their draconic ones.

“Do you need anything before we go?” Seto twisted his neck around, enjoying the freedom of movement.

Joey cocked his head, obviously thinking for a moment before he shook it slightly. “No, can’t think of nothin’”

Seto nodded, then spread his wings for the freedom of the skies.

 

* * *

 

  
Seto folded his wings back as he landed. It wasn’t the same island Joey had challenged him on, but it was closer. Closer was important in this case, even though once he’d shifted back to a proper size he was no longer being put under so much strain, Joey’s flight was still labored. He was obviously exhausted from his pregnancy and he landed heavily with a grunt. Seto nuzzled at the spiked ridges down the back of his neck as Joey panted, wings trembling before he got them folded and tucked against his back. The only thing that was slightly disappointing was that like this there was no visible sign of his pregnancy, he was still slender.

“You can stay here, there’s plenty of room, there’s only food stored for a few days but more can be brought,” Seto said, stepping back as Joey settled back on his haunches.

“An’ this is for real? What’s the catch?” Joey eyed him and Seto snorted.

“I’m feeling generous, don’t push your luck,” Seto said dismissively. To tell the truth he wasn’t entirely sure his own reasoning for it besides it being a whim. He wanted to. It wasn’t like there would have been any harm in kicking Joey out of his office, but there also wasn’t any harm in helping him easier.

“Fine. Jus’ don’t decide to change your mind in a week and kick me out,” Joey seemed to decide that since he was already halfway down he should keep sprawling until he was stretched out in the grass, looking far too comfortable.

“I won’t,” Seto said, and his own stubbornness and pride would make sure he didn’t change his mind.

 

* * *

 

Seto waited over a month before he next went by the island. Mokuba had overseen the supply delivery and said Joey was doing fine. He seemed amused at the whole situation, but he was tactful enough not to press his older brother for too many details. Seto was glad for it, since he didn’t have that many to give. He hadn’t asked Joey what he was planning on doing after the dragonette was born, and he wasn’t entirely sure what answer he was hoping for either. Waiting and seeing seemed like the best bet, and Seto backwinged as he touched down lightly on the island.

Joey was stretched out and sunning, but he lifted his head when Seto came closer. Seto paused, looking over him a little more closely. His middle was definitely starting to round out now, no longer quite so sleek. Joey shifted his weight, wings extending a little to cover and obscure himself and Seto realized he’d been staring.

“Yeah, I’m startin’ to get fat. What did you want anyway?” Joey asked defensively.

“I wanted to make sure you were still here,” Seto said easily. “And to see how fat you were getting.” He added on impulse. It was worth it to see Joey’s hackles go up.

“Not like I have a whole lot of choice. And by the way, you better not be plannin’ to make me pay for any of this. You’re the one who offered,” Joey said.

“You don’t have to pay me back, but you could be grateful,” Seto arched his neck, watching him.

“Grateful? After you… wait. Grateful how?” Joey asked suspiciously.

Seto moved closer then and Joey started to lean away, but he wasn’t quick enough and Seto bit down on the scale ridge on the back of his neck, making Joey twitch in surprise.

“You’d really wanna?” Joey asked, making a soft strangled sound as Seto’s teeth scraped over the smooth surface of his scales. “I kind of thought you just did before because you won.”

“Wouldn’t even have taken your challenge if I hadn’t planned on taking you afterwards,” Seto said, stroking his claws over Joey’s side. He hadn’t expected to find him even more appealing like this, but there was something about the knowledge that this was proof that he’d won and claimed him that sent shivers down down his spine.

“You, ah, you mean you really did want that?” Joey trembled under the touch, pressing into it and shifting his hindquarters and Seto growled low in his throat.

“Yes, now shift for me,” Seto softened his voice, even if Joey didn’t seem to object to his being somewhat commanding.

“Ah, sure...” Joey paused at that, concentrating, and Seto held still to let him focus. Only when he relaxed did Seto nose under his arched tail, licking over the slit in his scales. Joey made a soft sound at that, pressing back encouragingly. Seto licked more firmly, pressing his tongue in to taste him. He hadn’t gotten to take his time the first time he’d taken him, it had been faster and rougher with both of them still on edge from the duel and having no patience to go slowly.

Now Seto was still eager, but it was easier to linger, licking over the softer skin inside his slit and then pressing his tongue deeper to see how deeply he could lap inside him. Joey growled at that, claws digging into the dirt as his tail arched higher. He was so hot inside, and every lick seemed to make him wetter until Seto was aware it was dribbling down the backs of Joey’s thighs.

Joey cursed, pawing at the ground again as his legs trembled. “Ah, Kaiba, more.”

“Ask nicely,” Seto pulled back so he could speak, making Joey whine at the lack of contact.

“Just, ah, just do it, you wouldn’t even be here if you didn’t want it,” Joey brushed his tail against Kaiba’s cheek, curling it and obviously trying to distract him. He turned his head to nip at his tail, but it did give him an idea.

Seto moved to cover him, nipping at the back of his neck again as Joey squirmed eagerly under him. He stroked over his slightly rounded sides to distract him as he pressed up higher above his soaked slit, starting to slip in. His own member was slick enough to ease in without too much difficulty, even as Joey made a surprised sound under him.

“Kaiba, what...” Joey cut himself off with a moan as Seto rocked all the way inside, taking him deep.

“You didn’t ask nicely,” Seto growled, breathing harder with how perfect he felt around him, the way his scale ridges scraped over his more sensitive belly, it was hard to keep from just taking him hard and fast like this.

“Ah.. screw you,” Joey whimpered out, shifting a little to rock back against him. That was all Seto needed to start slowly thrusting into him. “Don’t, ah, don’t know why you asked me to shift then.”

Seto just made an amused sound, curling his tail up to press the slender tip of it against his slick slit, teasing him with it.

“You bastard,” Joey bit out, and then he whimpered again as Seto slid his tail deeper even as he thrust into him. He liked being able to shut him up that way, keep him off balance and getting more and more frantic for him.

He could feel it when Joey bucked, tensing around him and Seto thrust in deep, letting out an undignified mewl of his own as he came hard. He didn’t think Joey was in much state to care, or even notice and with a long shuddering sign Joey sank down, flopping over on his side.

Seto pulled away with a little more control, settling down at Joey’s side, nuzzling lazily at his belly as he caught his breath, swiping his tongue over shiny black scales affectionately. He was going to enjoy this.


End file.
